


Kinktober Day 02 - Macro/Micro

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Human/Monster Sex, M/M, Titan Eren gets Jean off, Titan Sex, featuring a suffering Levi and an exited Hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Jean gets roped into Hanji’s Titan Eren experiments.Human furniture | Sounding| Macro/micro
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 02 - Macro/Micro

**Author's Note:**

> It is midnight on October 2nd in my time zone, so I went ahead and posted it. Currently, it’s just a block of text because I posted it from mobile and I will edit the paragraphs in later.

Jean had no idea how he got stuck helping Hanji and Levi with their experiments on Eren, but here he was, watching Hanji squeal like an excited child over Eren as a Titan. Jean was mostly there to be used whenever they needed a human element. The excuse had been: “Well, Levi can’t do it in case there’s danger and they need to kill Eren and I can’t do it because I need the data!”

Jean had gaped at them for a second before asking, “Why don’t you have Armin or Mikasa do it? Wouldn’t Eren respond better to them anyway?”

  
Hanji shrugged. “I suggested them but Erwin said something about ‘needing someone Eren didn’t get along with because he might have to work with superiors he doesn’t like and not just his friends.’”

  
Jean sighed, already knowing the Captain and Commander had their minds made up. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

  
Jean regretted giving in now. He had been picked up and put down so many times it wasn’t funny. If Jean didn’t know any better, he’d guess that Hanji and Levi were giving Eren more commands just to annoy Jean. He could guess that Eren was getting annoyed at having to handle Jean as well, if the huffs and growls growing exponentially more common was anything to go by.

  
Jean was currently sat on Eren’s shoulder while Hanji conferred with Levi and Moblit about something. A minute or so later Hanji turned towards them and called up, “Alright boys, we want to try one more thing. Eren put Jean in your mouth. We want to see how safe he’ll be in there.”

  
Jean stood up, gripping Eren’s hair for balance. “Squad Leader Hanji, are you crazy? What if he eats me?”

  
“Then we’ll cut you out! It’ll be fine! Come on, Eren.”

  
Jean continued to protest as Eren brought a hand up and grabbed Jean. Jean squirmed around, trying to get out of Eren’s grip. He’d probably break a leg falling from this height without 3D Maneuver Gear but that was superior to getting eaten by _Eren_.

  
Eren squeezed Jean tightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep Jean in place as he opened his mouth. Jean winced as he felt warm and wet breath hit his face. He was going in, in, in. He was already soaked, his shirt sticking to his chest. Then it went dark and Jean assumed Eren had closed his mouth. Jean could feel himself starting to slip down Eren’s throat but Eren pushed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, trapping Jean in place.

  
Jean was wet and smelled like a Titan. He couldn’t hear anything other than his own and Eren’s breathing. Jean let himself relax. Tensing up for however long he’d be in here wouldn’t change the situation.

  
He laid there for a few minutes and the pressure against his entire body started to feel almost good. He hadn’t even registered blood rushing south. He was disgusted with himself, but that didn’t stop him from grinding down on Eren’s tongue. Hopefully, Eren would just think Jean was shifting to get more comfortable. He started to grind faster. He figured it’d be better to get off now where only Eren would know (as bad as that was) and maybe not remember, rather than have an obvious erection upon getting out of Eren’s mouth.

  
Outside, Hanji and Levi’s’ squads were attacking Eren. Eren had sat down, which looked weird. Soldiers were slicing at his cheeks and jaw, trying to see how hard it’d be to unhinge his jaw. Eren had been letting out grunts and other noises all day, but he was doing it constantly. Hanji was excitedly observing and scribbling notes. Levi was staring at the Titan’s face. Levi could almost swear its cheeks were tinted red, but Levi knew that was crazy. If it was red at all, it was probably from the steam as it healed.

  
It took about twenty minutes for Eren’s jaw to be damaged enough to fall open. Hanji had already turned to Moblit and was talking a meter a minute. Eren brought his hands up and cupped them together. He stuck his tongue out and Jean slowly slid out of his mouth and landed in his hands

.  
The Titan gets a strange look in his eyes and licks Jean. Jean lets out a weird squeal that sounds a bit too moan-y for Levi’s tastes. Eren continues to lick Jean. Hanji stops their blabbering and turns towards the Titan. “Levi, what’s he doing?”

  
“He’s licking Kirstein.”

  
Hanji lets out another excited noise. “I wonder why. He usually wants nothing to do with Jean.”

  
“Maybe teenage hormones took over. I always thought those two just needed to hurry up and fuck out their frustrations.”

  
Hanji’s face lit up a bit and they scribbled something while mumbling, “...wonder if his human part affects Titan’s sexuality…”

  
“Four-eyes,” Levi says, already annoyed.

  
“Hang on, Levi. I want to see what happens and how Eren reacts after.”

  
Levi sighs. “Oi, Jaeger. Hurry the fuck up, whatever you’re doing.”

  
Eren seems to hear Levi because he starts licking Jean faster and in smaller stripes. He’s still steaming from some of his wounds and he has to be close to exhaustion, so he should come out of the Titan later.

  
Jean moans as Eren’s tongue focuses on his lower half. He looks into the Titan’s eyes, and he could swear they were Eren’s. That thought throws him over the edge and his orgasm hits him hard. He cums in his pants.

  
Eren lets him stop breathing heavily and then sets Jean down. Jean stumbles a little bit. Hanji is by his side instantly. “What was Eren doing? Did his saliva feel strange?”

  
They continue to bombard Jean with questions, clearly not noticing how uncomfortable the teenager looks. He’s soaked from head to toe, clothing plastered to his skin. Levi feels himself cringing at how filthy the boy is. There’s also a suspiciously darker patch on the crotch of his pants. Hanji doesn’t even notice Eren exiting the Titan until he’s right beside them.

  
His face is painted red along with the typical marks under his eyes. Hanji turns on their heel and begins to bombard Eren with questions, most about the licking and if it’s connected to his human sexuality. Eren slumps over like he’s trying to disappear, though Levi notices a bulge in his pants.

  
He rolls his eyes. Those two needed to get with the program everyone else was already caught up on. “Oi, Jaeger, Kirstein,” Levi spits, voice low and annoyed.

  
Hanji finally stops talking as both boys straighten up at attention. “First, I never want to see that again, Jaeger. Second, you two really need to find better ways to fuck out your feeling. Now, go back to the castle. It’s almost supper time.”

  
Both boys go red and take off towards the castle


End file.
